Shrek Steve
inspired by a post i saw in one thread.its just a trollpasta.bad gramamr is intentional.contains swearing and vulgar content VIEWER DSCRETION S ADVSED cheptah un:shrekistanopolisland shadow of unknown,along with herobrine,entity 303,null and frost girl (so originel kerekturs 666/10 - ign) were walking along a hyper realistic road to reach some hyper realistic place known as shrek steves house,the dankest creepypasta character and the most original thing ever. shadow of unknown and his friends then stops behind a rock to discuss something spooki shadow of unknown:there it is,the house of shrek steve herobrine:according to many mortal homo sapienses,whoever comes near that house,never comes back entity 303:maybe he has onions in the house: null:oh for love of patsas stop thinking about food and take care of that greasy ass belly. you look like a pregnaent women frost girl:im girl and i find that very offensive and gramamtically incorrect herobrine:says the one who misspelled grammatically null:we all have bad grammar in first place and we have no periods or intelligence,especially entity 303 entity 303: 1+ 1 = 2 null:no,its 3 herobrine:hahahahaha null:whats so funny goulashbrain herobrine:1+1 is 2,not 3 null:i was joking you peanuthead shadow of unknown:shut up you 2 before i slap you so hard that you dont need to go to the plane to visit the minecraft wolrds frost girl:there are no planes in fucking miencraft entity 303:maybe we should think about getting into shrek steves hosue and find some nutella everyone else:shut up,nobody cares about food right now frost girl:but seriously, we shloud think about getitng into shrek steves house shadow of unknown:yes keptah du end finl one:entring insid shadow of unknown tried to enter into shrek steves great house domain shadow of unknown:bangs on door,let me in you armpithead shrek steve:no shrek steve slams the door in front of the nose of the shadow of unknown entity 303: will you buy spoons so you can insert nutritious food into your mouth shrek steve:nein shrek steve slams door shrek steve continues to reject pastas from his very clean house shadow of unknown:now what,he wont let us in frost girl:there is a small basement door behind this house,maybe we can burst inside entity 303:i can slam onto the door to break it entity 303 breaks down the door with weight frost girl enters first frost girl:now,this is the home of a handsome pers- shrek steve:grabs frost girl,this is my swamp null:whats happened with frost girl shadow of unknown:she probably met shrek steve and met a unfortuante fate herobrine:let me enter then entity 303:ill go last,im scared shrek steve then captures everyone but entity 303,the fate of those who entered is unknown entity 303:none of my buddies came back,so i should knock shrek steve:what bastard comes knocking again,ill eat them alive and force feed their parents with dirt and tar for 666 picoseconds entity 303:umm,its me,so,can we be good and have barbeque shrek steve:why so,you tried to sell me spoons entity 303:i can give you mutton shrek steve:fuck yes,lets start some fire and eat and so,entity 303 and shrek steve had the best bbq ever in this bbq shrek steve:Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Chorus Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire. How about yours? That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored. 2x Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas I need to get myself away from this place I said yep, what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow. Chorus And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold why did i make this end Category:Trollpasta Category:Shadow of unknown Category:TheMysteriousHood Category:TheMysteriousHood Category:Moderate Length Trollpastas Category:Shrek Steve Series Category:Steve Category:Crossovers